


Would You Have Sex with Your Clone?

by Tsunamiii



Category: Super Smash Brothers, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Teasing, but pittoo said smth bad oooooooh he's in troubleeeeee, pit's being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: The age old question...In this case, Pit and Pittoo both answer yes! Both characters are 18+.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've been trying to finish this first chapter for , like , two weeks , OOF - - but , hey , guess whaaaaaat . . . i got two new jobs !!!! they should motivate me to write more, considering i'll be more appreciative of my free time . but of course my computer is on its last leg . i just hope it'll last long enough . UGH , making me nervous !!!! but , hey - - i hope y'all enjoy this . it isn't terribly long and . . . definitely not my best , but !!! the next chapter should be better , ayeeee . i just didn't feel like this one was all that ??? descriptive ??? IDK I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT EITHER WAY !

“Why must you insist on following me, you white winged copycat?” Dark Pit whipped around, ever present scowl gracing his features. His black hair didn’t do anything but bring out the annoyed look even more, a small chuff shaking his form as his arms came to cross over his chest.

“If you must know, Pittoo,” the addressee clucked his tongue in response to that horrid nickname, “Palutena has sent me on a very important mission to watch you and make sure you don’t try anything dumb!” Pit’s voice rang with the self-importance of a second grade hall monitor.

The darker of the two quirked an eyebrow in response. “Figures she would send the expert at dumb things to assess whether or not I’m doing something stupid.” He pursed his lips at that remark, brown eyebrows furrowing. “What am I going to have to do to get rid of you, huh?”

Pit let out a boisterous laugh, “Nothing!” The other man groaned loudly.

“Just my luck...I get no sleep the night before and then some idiotic goddess sends an equally idiotic angel to watch over me—“ There was a loud gasp from Pit, eyes wide and brows leaving their furrowed state to raise up high on his forehead, crinkling the smooth skin just a tad. “...? What? What the hell are you looking at me like that for?”

“Did you just...Did you call Palutena stupid?” Oh, shit! Shit, shit, shit, he had! Genuine fear shot through Pittoo’s body, turning his blood ice cold. His breathing began to pick up and goosebumps littered his arms. That’s when the brown headed man’s expression changed from a look of shock to a mischievous grin. “Ooooooo, you’re in so much trouble— I’m telling on you!” Turning on his heel, Pit was about to fly off when—

“Wait, don’t you dare—“ Fingers were quick to reach out and grab something, anything, to keep that little devil from getting him reprimanded! That’s when they slipped into soft feathers, latching onto something hard and tugging. In response to that, the angel lurched forward and let out a sudden, almost explosive moan. Jolts of pleasure ran through his wing, to the base, and spider-webbed throughout his body. “Fuck— Sorry, Pit!”

When he turned around, Pittoo was met with a much different looking young man. This one was obviously his counterpart, but pale cheeks were replaced with a dark red, the rising and falling of his chest a little more pronounced than usual with a now opened mouth pant. Just that touch had sent him practically wild. “What...What’s wrong with you— Y-you know that o-our wings are sensitive!”

Swallowing thickly, he had long since released those smooth feathers, stepping back a little. “I said sorry! I-if you hadn’t been acting like a brat, I wouldn’t have done that!” He was quick to shift the blame, growling like a dog.

Pit approached him, the black-winged angel narrowing his eyes and standing his ground, keeping that same position stubbornly. “Stop looking at me like that, you petulant child! Why are you coming closer? Stand back!” He said nothing, continuing his advance and before long he was only a few inches away from Dark Pit. “What do you want?” An awkward silence fell over them - - They were the same height, so no one was looking down or being looked down on, but the stares were intense in their own regards - - Pittoo’s had a much angrier undertone to it while Pit’s was slowly devolving into an almost lustful look. 

“You know...Y-you really made a mistake by gr-grabbing my wing like that.” He blinked a few times before breaking eye contact with Pittoo. That’s when the darker male glanced down to notice the other’s cock held against Pit’s thigh by his tight shorts. “You have to help me take care of this.” He demanded, clearing his throat and glancing at him once again with furrowed brows. Dark Pit didn’t fight or protest, even when his counterpart approached closer and leaned in, lips hovering just centimeters away, hot breath gracing the other’s pink tiers. “It’ll be like...Masturbating, right?” With a roll of his eyes, the dark winged angel smashed their lips together in order to stop him from saying anymore stupid shit.

Pit’s heart thumped against his chest loudly - - Their kissing wasn’t soft and kind it was rough, needy, intense. Dark Pit had no idea so much sexual frustration could be pent up in one angel - - It was actually endearing to notice how much the other man wanted this, hips rolling forward and into his own growing erection. One particular rub caused him to shiver wildly, a low moan expelling from his mouth and into the other’s as their tongues twirled around each other. In retaliation, Pittoo bit his counterpart’s bottom lip. The angel was about to pull away to comment on how it hurt when a hand traveled to the back of his head, pushing him in closer to the sloppy make-out session. He wasn’t about to leave now, oh no...He wanted Dark Pit to take care of his problem? Then he damn sure was about to stay right there and take care of his, too. Because, thanks to the other man, he had his own annoyance hardening in his pants, straining against the fabric and throbbing gently.

After a few more moments of making out, they pulled away, panting loudly - - But they weren’t done.

With his fingers hooking into the elastic of his shorts, Pittoo wasted no time in pulling them down a hair, the already leaking head of his dick poking out of the top slightly. Glancing behind him, he noted a chair and shuffled backwards before pulling his shorts down the rest of the way, exposing the entirety of his cock. Pit’s mouth practically watered as he watched the angel fall back into his seat, erection standing at attention just waiting for an eager mouth to come latch itself onto it. “Come on then. Get to work.” His voice was much deeper now, breathing still erratic as lust flowed through every vein in his body, all converging at one point - - His member. Almost as if it was the physical manifestation of his current, raging desire to see Pit in his lap, bouncing happily, crying out his name in ecs-- “Hurry up.” He couldn’t take it anymore.

A second later and the white winged angel was already copying the other’s actions, his own shorts down at his ankles as he now rested on his knees, Dark Pit’s cock just inches from his nose. He grinned, fingers snaking up his thighs to grab at the base and squeeze, watching as his face twitched in response. “Stop playing around - - Just...Suck it.”

“Should I?” He purred, gently licking the underside before letting his hand pump up to the head and back down to the base. “I dunno, this might be payback for tugging on my wing.” Another long, languid stroke, tongue darting out to collect the salty precum beading at the tip. “You’re...So big, Pittoo.”

“You idiot, we-we’re the same size!” A devilish chuckle escaped from him, finally slipping the head into his wet cavern. A relieved sigh escaped Dark Pit, head slowly reclining back as he felt that tongue gently swirl around, a powerful sucking force almost begging him to thrust into the angel’s mouth. He wanted to bury his cock deep into the other’s throat, make him choke on it and pump him full of cum, but he relented, allowing the other man to feel as if he had some semblance of control on what he was doing.

Pit slowly bobbed his head, lips dragging along the smooth skin as it began to glisten with saliva. His tongue constantly trailed the underside as more and more sunk into his mouth. Every so often the head would bump against the back of his throat, eliciting a small grunt and a slightly guttural gag. His eyes were just barely brimming with tears, but with every nudge, more would well into them. Dark Pit wasn’t looking, he was focused on the jolts of pleasure that ran up his body, the feeling of Pit’s mouth on his dick causing him to moan his name out softly. Fingers combed through brown locks before gently nudging his head down more, louder gagging noises following the action. “You’re...Doing great, keep going…” Pittoo guided his head up and down, feeling the warmth envelop his member some more before both hands came down on the other, forcing himself into Pit’s throat. His eyes opened and he leaned forward, putting more pressure on the back of his head and listening to the gagging and grunting before releasing him and allowing the angel to get air.

When he popped off, his breathing was rapid, a tear rolling down his cheek as he wiped his lips of saliva. “Pittoo - - Fu-fuck me, please…”

“...Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's time for them to get it on. You know what happens here, folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me awhile..........................BUT IM HERE AND I HOPE THIS WAS WORTH THE WAIT !!!

It didn’t take long for them both to assume their respective positions. It was a little awkward at first, what with them taking off their clothes in a hurried fashion, a trail of garments leading towards Pit’s bed - - But instinct quickly took over. They already knew how this was going to go down; after all, Pittoo had shown quite the dominance when he forced his cock down the other’s throat.

In no time at all, the white-winged angel was on his bed, his chest and face against the comfortable sheets with his ass straight up in the air. When Pittoo laid eyes on those bare, smooth cheeks, presenting themselves to him, he couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip. Approaching, he placed a hand on each one, spreading them wide open to see that pretty pink hole. He felt a sudden, uncontrollable urge bubbling up inside of him. “Mmmf - - I’m not one to do this, but…” He leaned forward, pressing his lips against his entrance and gently running his tongue along it. He could feel the ring tighten and Pit couldn’t help but grunt a little, furrowing his brows. He’d never had something like that done to him and he could say it definitely felt a little funny. Then, without warning, Pittoo pulled away, trailing his tongue over to the middle of Pit’s plump ass cheek to bite at it, causing him to yelp just a tad.

What a tease…

After a few moments of nipping, kissing, and worshipping the other’s rear, Pittoo moved back to his hole, prodding at it with the tip of his tongue. It took no time at all for him to sink the muscle into the other’s warmth. Pit gripped the sheets, clenching his teeth together as the other man slowly thrusted his tongue in and out, eventually loosening him up slightly. As he pulled away, he spit onto it, hoping that would be enough to not hurt Pit with his next step. Using his arm, he gently wiped his mouth before a little quip came out - - “Thank you Palutena for this meal.”

“Shut uuuuup…” Pit groaned, shaking his head and holding back a laugh.

Taking two fingers, Pittoo reached forward and dug them into the other’s mouth, making him suck on them. “Get your spit all over it…” He instructed, feeling that skilled tongue swirling circles around his digits. After a few moments, he pulled away before shoving them deep inside of his counterpart, making him take it all the way to his knuckles. This caused Pit to suck in a surprised breathe, pressing his ass backwards and slowly grinding. With gentle, languid strokes, Pittoo began to loosen the other male up some more, gazing down at the way his hole was sucking those digits in. Pittoo pressed against the walls of his wet insides, gently rubbing them. Eventually, after he deemed him loose enough, he pulled out - - Pit sighed gently at that, grumbling afterwards.

The saliva that had coated Pittoo’s dick from the earlier blowjob was slowly starting to fade - - So, with a quick stroke, he raised his hand up to his mouth and spit into it before massaging himself back to full hardness. “You ready?” He questioned, receiving a nod in reply.

Without further hesitation, he, once again, spread Pit’s ass wide open and gently prodded the head against his entrance. Taking in a deep breath, the lighter of the two groaned, feeling himself filling up with the other’s cock. Pittoo made sure to not go too fast, allowing the angel to slowly adjust to his girth as it was bigger than his fingers.

The other’s insides felt wonderful around him, the warmth and tightness that hugged the base of his cock as he hilted himself almost made him release right then and there - - But where would the fun in that be?

Sighing out in unison, the anticipation was killing them. “Tell me...Wh-when you want me to move.”

They sat there in silence for a few moments Pit’s insides pulsing around the other’s member - - Their hearts were pounding but before long, his voice gently rang out. “Alright, go ahead…” It was soft and held a slightly nervous tone.

With the affirmation that he could continue, Pittoo slowly pulled himself out. The other male suddenly felt very empty. He had somehow filled a void that wasn’t there before. With the head of his cock still nestled inside of him, being squeezed by that impossibly tight hole, he gently moved forward, grinning from ear to ear as he heard Pit’s choked moan. “Fuck - - “ The darker male finally grunted out before hilting himself once more. He did that a few more times, trying to get him used to it. Now that the stretching was over and done with, however, he picked up the pace, pulling out before rolling forward again, hands digging into the other’s cheeks as he used them for leverage. The soft moans from before were raising in volume as his movements continued to flow like water.

“You’re so tight, Pit.” He muttered, positioning the other so that he was laying flat on his stomach. Now that he could get his lips against the other’s shoulder blades, he gently kissed that spot, raising his hips up and slamming them back down - - It was no longer rolling, oh no - - it was like two bricks clacking together. The skin on skin contact created a resounding smack that was accompanied by an explosive moan from Pit. Pittoo repeated the action, grinning as another smack shook the entire bed. His balls came down as well, knocking against the base of his entrance. “Y-you like that?” He muttered, feeling his face heat up - - He wasn’t much of a talker, but ever since the other fell silent, he felt like he had to fill the silence with something besides their rough smacking. 

“Yeah - - “ He replied simply, head fuzzy as he felt full once more. Pleasure ripped its way through his body, causing him to shudder and grip the sheets tighter.

Pulling his hips back up, Pittoo slammed them down a few more times, his breathing picking up as he felt Pit somehow tightening up with each thrust. How that was possible, he had no idea - - But it felt so nice...He could feel a boiling burn slowly rising in his loins - - His climax was coming. And it was coming fast.

He decided to switch things up a bit. Instead of laying on top of Pit, the darker male sat up, knees planted on each side of the other’s hips - - Oh, he was about to rock this angel’s world.

With his cock balls deep inside of him, he reached forward, grabbing both of the other’s wings and tugging hard - - His hips rolled forward as a strangled cry rose up from below him. Pit’s fingers were twitching as pleasure absolutely knocked into him like waves against rocks. His toes curled and even his legs rose up. The feeling of him tightening up was driving Pittoo mad - - He rolled his hips forward once more, tugging again for momentum. That second one was causing Pit to quickly unravel, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he panted loudly. Tears brimmed into his eyes.

“I-I’m - - I’m gonna - - Go-gonna - - “ He could hardly speak, the feeling of absolute ecstasy coursing through his veins almost had him forgetting his name. Pittoo quickly released him and slowed down reaching forward with his right hand to grab the other’s chin. This caused him to look off to the side so that their lips could connect.

He resumed the earlier position, rising up and slamming back down - - Each smack caused a moan to escape Pit, though they weren’t nearly as loud as the previous few. Pittoo swallowed each one, sucking on his lips and toying with his tongue as if he needed them to survive.

A few seconds later and Pit was trembling, tightening up and groaning as loud as he could. With one more quick tug to his wing, his release spurted out in a few, quick shots. It smeared on his sheets and, with hurried grunts and groans, Pittoo joined him, halting his pounding and rolling his hips forward without pulling out, filling up his partner with semen.

Without getting up, he laid there on top of the other male, breathing heavily into his shoulder blades as a sudden clamminess surrounded them. “Fucking hell…” He muttered, feeling himself slowly go flaccid. After a few moments, he gingerly pulled himself out before grinning at his handiwork. Spreading his clone open, he watched as globs of cum rolled from his twitching hole.

“Better clean yourself before Palutena shows up.” He purred, breathing heavily and scooping some up with his fingers before pressing it back inside. Pit shivered, his insides raw and sensitive after that brutal fucking.

“Let’s ge-get in the shower then - - You...Tease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> andddddd scene - - hope you liked it !!! this was my first time ever doing smth with.................ass eating dxfjgkbcnv

**Author's Note:**

> welp , there ya go ! you know where to contact me !!! twitter @SplashyTsunami and tumblr = tsunamistorm !!! i hope to hear from y'all .


End file.
